


[gl试作]零下

by Morning_CatWhisper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Discipline, F/F, Girls Love, Lesbian Relationship, Punishments, Spanking, Whipping, f/f - Freeform, sp, 百合, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_CatWhisper/pseuds/Morning_CatWhisper
Summary: “心的温度在冰点之下。你愿意做我融雪的春，还是破冰的锚？”是两名受过伤的少女的慢热恋爱与互相救赎的故事。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. 潇洒的人

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：后期有沉重内容，以及有精神心理疾病相关描写，不建议精神状态不稳时阅读本文。  
> trigger warning：血液的描写，交通事故，亲人之死，创伤后应激障碍，抑郁与自伤
> 
> 嗨我是猫咛，老福特发不出去就过来了。老福特id：Morning_猫咛，欢迎私信来玩。关于本文的想法和建议也可以在评论区留言w
> 
> GO→

叶山实验高中作为省一级重点学校，其毕业生连年取得数一数二的平均分，拥有着极高的名校录取率。

你也许在想，这样一所重点校的学生，是否都是两耳不闻窗外事，一心只读圣贤书的刻板无聊的家伙？

这是个常见的误会。实际上，叶山高中不是没有书呆子，但他们大都集中在普通班，成绩也往往是停留在中游。

那些尖子班，尤其是理科实验班里最拔尖的学生却多是另一副模样：他们常常将课本超前学完，因此不必把精力全数投入到学习上，而是将不少时间用在综合能力的培养与兴趣爱好上。

所以当你看到一位叶山高中闻名的学霸，他多半是睿智、风趣、富有主见的。

高二（三）班的理科才女程灵，便是典型中的典型，不仅因为跳级比同龄人早一年上高中，而且刚刚考过了国外一所知名大学的录取线，继续留在叶山念书是为了积累学校要求的社会经验。而程灵当然无所谓，趁这时候稍微显摆显摆才智，是无伤大雅的。

这个相貌秀气、梳着利落马尾，眼神敏锐又带了一丝清高的姑娘，有着高一时曾在数竞中为学校争光的战绩。因此即使不写作业，程灵也不会被老师严厉地责备－－毕竟对她而言太简单了，全国一等奖得主可不是说着玩的。

她是数学社最硬的底牌，是实验赛小组的主心骨，是班里技术宅们十分崇拜的对象。课余时间的程灵除了在社团，她还经常跟最好的哥们儿李飞和赵宇哲（是两个眼镜理工男），一起探讨令人听着就晕的学术问题。

但尽管拥有如此实力，她对学生会与班委的职位是毫无兴趣，就算被多次邀请也无动于衷。

“啊，那种事情又麻烦又累，还要明争暗斗，真的还不如玩个数独有意思呢。”每次问到，她都会以略显轻率的讽世语气答道。

她不会担心这是否会使别人讨厌她，或者在背后说她的坏话－－她忙着探寻无穷的宇宙真理（以及喂猫），没工夫为了人际关系伤心。

这样的程灵是令班里学生艳羡的潇洒存在，而能让这样潇洒的天才产生些苦恼的，估计只有同班的组织部长，楚夏。

程灵第一次见到这个名字，是在高一开学考的高分榜上，它在第一名位置赫然写着，而自己的名字则屈居第二。

明明还是全校第一考进来的嘛，程灵想道。她本能地留意了一下这位半路杀出的状元：

那姑娘的黑发半扎，优雅地披下来，衬衫领的两枚扣子总是一丝不苟地扣好；她的皮肤苍白，身材纤瘦，看上去有些单薄；她的面容清丽，睫毛长长的，眼神里却写着与同龄人不符的严肃与谨慎。

她的体态总是如芭蕾舞者一般端正，言谈举止很有礼数。

让人顿时……有点想欺负。

听别人说，她是法官的女儿，家境富裕，教养良好，就是太刻苦了，无论是学习还是社交，是总会把自己逼到极限的类型。

程灵被安排在靠窗的座位，楚夏与她同排，却在教室的另一端。午休时的程灵往往会在庭院里休闲，有时她会往教室门那边瞥一眼－－无论什么时候看，楚夏总是纹丝不动地坐在桌前，面前摊着厚厚的教学资料。她的作业是全班学生的范本，各个学科的办公室也最常出现她请教的身影。

程灵得知楚夏也是跳级上来的，和自己同岁时并不惊讶。没有傲人天资的楚夏，硬是凭着超人的毅力将成绩稳在前列，代价是几乎没有放松的时间。

这显然不是程灵欣赏的心态，她甚至难以理解，就算是为了出人头地也不至于这么拼命吧。

学生会开始招人后，楚夏立即报名了组织部；她的工作态度非常认真，办事能力强，而且有着不错的口才，当时学校民间流传着应该让她当学生会长的说法。

虽然程灵懒散惯了，但为了夺回本属于自己的名次，还是在周考前爆发性地复习了几天，而这一次的好成绩换来的是楚夏更加的拼死努力。不断交替的状元与榜眼之位，大概是她俩最初的互动。

程灵只是有点不解，是什么促使自命清高的她和这个死下功夫的如此较劲。

作者tips:

放心－－随着故事发展，灵灵会越来越不潇洒的_(:3」∠ )_


	2. 祸从天降

“程灵同学，请你到三楼的德育处来一趟。”  
  
刚考完数竞初选不到一个小时的程灵满心疑惑，难道是她的得分太高了，得到了领导的特别赏识？但为什么是德育处，而不是负责竞赛的教务处呢。（这是开玩笑的，卷子要送到阅卷基地。）  
  
但双臂交叉在胸前，肃立着的王主任，脸上的表情实在不像是在赏识。

被叫来面对这个人，程灵其实有些不快，因为这主任曾因为她的“主见”看她十分的不顺眼，属于鸡蛋里挑骨头的类型。  
  
“程灵，你最近有没有做过什么见不得人的事？”  
  
“诶？您指……”程灵觉得莫名其妙，难道是她在学校里偷偷喂野猫被发现了吗。

“今天的初选你作弊了吧。”主任板着长脸，以居高临下的姿态看着程灵，“我真的为你羞耻……”

“啊？？？”程灵的下巴差点掉下来，“我怎么可能做那种事情，我才不吃别人嘴里吐出来的东西。再者，这么弱智的题有什么作弊的必要吗？”

“严格来说，是帮着别人作弊－－我们的委员发现你们班徐文的卷子里夹着这个。”主任从办公桌里拿出一张揉皱的纸条，单手提着出示在程灵面前。

“这是你的字迹吧？”

程灵一皱眉，这确实是自己的笔记，但那是考前复习的时候记来背的知识点，并非用来做这等勾当的。为了避嫌，她在初试前把所有的复习资料塞进了书包，而所有学生的书包放在门外的长椅上。

徐文，为什么是徐文？

那是个戴眼镜的瘦小男生，成绩中游，严重偏科，如果没有数学竞赛，只能算个不起眼的边缘人。徐文之前在实验活动中和程灵有点交情，他偶尔用阴沉的眼神盯着程灵看，程灵也没太放在心上。

“是倒是，但我并不知道它为什么会在徐文的卷子里。”程灵答道，“徐文呢？”

“别装傻了，我已经找过他了，他全都招了。我知道你们关系好，但你的小聪明可不是用来做这种事的。你们的卷子我截了，当做是警戒吧。”

“？？？”程灵一头雾水，本应该已经送往阅卷基地的考卷被截，意味着失去了复赛的机会。为了一件没做过的事白费了半年的准备，这真是无妄之灾了。

“主任，我没做过的就是没做过，请允许我把徐文叫来——在他也在场的时候核实这件事。”程灵不卑不亢、义正辞严地说道，她想，至少要讨回个公道。

“那下午课间吧。最好别耍什么花招！”主任用两根手指指了指自己的眼睛，又指了指程灵，意思是“盯着你呢”。

当程灵推门进入教室，不乏各种各样针对她的议论和指指点点。

“啊，没想到她会做这种事……啧啧，自己当年也不干净吧。”“这种‘天才’不如不要，连考试规则都不遵守，谁知道以后会不会危害社会呢。”“……”

大概是发现纸条的委员把事情传开了吧，程灵想。毕竟她对自己被嫉恨的现象有自觉，只是不愿意理睬。

程灵的同桌林美希在座位上不安地玩着麻花辫，见程灵回来，连忙起身凑上前去。

“你没事吧？他们都在议论你。”林美希关切地问。当这些舆论指向最在意的程灵，甚至会让林美希也感到心痛。

“啊，我没事。我还不至于为了自己没做过的事自责。”程灵故作轻松地答道。其实失去了比赛的机会，她的心情并非是能用“糟糕”来形容的。

“我相信你。”林美希毫不犹豫地说道，她用会说话的桃花眼看向程灵，“我天天和你在一起，没有人比我更了解你了。你不会那样做的，那样做就不是程灵了。”

“那就好。”不得不说，林美希的信任使程灵感到轻松了一些。“对了，我打算下午去和主任论理，这八成是个误会。要不先一起去食堂？”

林美希转忧为喜：“是啊，不补充好营养怎么行呢？走吧，去吃关东煮。”

说着，她挽起程灵的手臂，向东区食堂走去。

——

当徐文看到程灵走来的时候，就已经做好了放弃辩解的准备。

“徐文，你把话说清楚，为什么要拿我的笔记，为什么要诬陷我，开始吧。”

“我说谎了。”徐文的语气自暴自弃，眼神阴沉沉的看向别处，“我真的受不了了，那么久的努力……”

“嗯？”

“我准备错单元了，行吧？参考资料上写得不清楚，我看错了，根本没学这回的命题，连公式都不会……我早上看见了你的笔记，就拿去，打算考试的时候抄一下，然后再放回去……谁知道被发现了。我对不起你，程灵，但是我真的受不了了，我准备了这么久，凭什么你程灵就可以进复赛甚至拿一等奖？在主任室一急之下，把你卷进来了，唉……”

程灵盯着徐文看了几秒，质问道：“你准备错了内容与我无关。我也复习了，也付出了努力。这怎么说？”

“……我冲动还不行吗，垃圾啊我真是。”徐文垂着头，一边说着一边用拳头捶打自己，大概是自责到了极点。

“行了，和我一起去主任室把事情说明白了，你之后会得到处分的，以后别这么做就完了，我也就不计较。”程灵说。

“好……”

——

距离事件的澄清已有两天，程灵损失的名誉却没完全恢复过来。毕竟，散播谣言是极快的，但想要收住就没那么容易了。

傍晚，最后做完值日的程灵正打算离校，却被一名意外来客叫住了。

那人正是在高分榜上与自己争斗多时的楚夏。夕阳将她的黑发染上橘红，她深吸了一口气。

“程灵，我向你道歉，之前的那件事有我一份责任。”  



	3. 因为不安

“程灵，我向你道歉，之前的那件事有我一份责任。”

面对楚夏做好觉悟的认真样子，程灵歪歪头，甚是不解。

“我之前判作业见过你的笔迹，所以收卷的时候认出了纸条是你的。我害怕你们在之后比赛的时候给学校抹黑，就把这件事上报给了王主任。”楚夏坦白道。

“然后你把这事传出去了？”程灵问。

“我没有和别人说过。可能是主任们讨论这件事的时候，被别人听到了吧。”楚夏的样子并不像是在撒谎，但确实能听出她语调里的自责，好像被指责的是她一样。

“如果你说的是真的，我认为你没什么道歉的必要，毕竟是误会。”程灵说道。

“可是……”楚夏稍微压低了声音，“我在知道王主任不喜欢你这件事的情况下，还是告诉了她。我希望她查证，没想到她先入为主，直接取消了你的参赛资格。”

“你知道她不喜欢我？”程灵觉得很奇怪，这个和她没说过几句话的组织委员为啥会知道这些。

“好像是个人都知道吧。”楚夏说，“我听说了你从上学期报名开始一直在努力准备……是我做事太鲁莽，对不起。如果有我能够补偿的，我会尽力帮上忙。”

“啊，每个人都会办事不周全的，就像分类讨论，有时就会少考虑一个情况。”面对如此正式的道歉，程灵稍微尴尬地笑了笑，“目前没有什么忙需要你帮，不过要是下回还有机会做正义使者，别忘了想想我程灵可不是那样的人哦。”

“对了……”楚夏用右手捏了一下左手的手指，“我有一个大概，不太合适的请求。”

“嗯？”程灵不知道对方葫芦里卖了什么药。

“我希望……你给我一个教训。”楚夏似乎非常努力才说出口，“我最近做事太不小心了，这样下去会出问题。”

这种请求，程灵是真的没预料到－－甚至没有完全理解楚夏的意思，但这无疑引起了她的好奇。

“你指什么样的教训？”程灵问道。

“令人痛苦与害怕的惩罚。”楚夏仍然无表情地说。

楚夏的回答又一次在程灵的意料之外，她的天才脑子顿时有点转不过弯来。

“额，你可以抄遍课本，反正我是挺怕的……”

“我试过，不过很浪费时间，起反作用。如果有时间比较短，但是很难以忍受的，好比身体上的疼痛，也许会比较有效。”

“诶……”

这让程灵猛然想到了自己不为人知的小癖好，就是恋痛。由于经常一个人住，她在家有时会用细竹条或金属夹子制造一些轻微的痛觉，这样的刺激会让头脑更加清醒，并且令人稍有迷恋。

程灵也听说过有些人渴望被他人责打，说是会产生强烈的快感。

是这回事吗？

程灵不由得产生了一些凌虐的冲动。这也是出现过的，她有时会想欺负一些可爱的女生，但也只是想想而已；而如今对方主动的请求，

“你自己不行吗？”程灵试探着问道。

“自虐是不好的。”楚夏即答。

“哈，你的逻辑真是好玩……自虐不好就来找我。说到底我有点好奇，你为什么会产生这样的想法呢？”

“为了减少犯错，以及，我的家长暂时……不会回来。没有被谁管教的话，我的心里，会很不安。”楚夏低下头，小声说道，“找你是因为，你的条件相对方便一点吧。”

不被管教就不安心……吗？

静默了几秒后，楚夏有点不好意思地补充道：“这只是个请求，如果你不愿意……”

“不，我觉得其实可以，但不能过火。”程灵说道，“不过你要把你的自愿写下来签字，我们一人一份。如果你不诈我，我就不会和任何人说。”

“可以。”楚夏抬头看着程灵的眼睛，又像放下心来似的说：“谢谢你。”

“你一个人住吗？”程灵问。

“目前是的。我父亲出差了，母亲……不在。”楚夏的声音稍微断了一下。

“那好，明天周六，你下午带着自愿证明来我家，地址我写给你。行吗？”

程灵撕下一张便条，笔速飞快地写上一串地址递给楚夏。

“行。真的……谢谢你。”楚夏的表情似乎写着释然。

“明天见。”程灵伸出手掌挥了挥，示意自己要走了。她拎起书包挎上，离开了被余晖映红的教室。

而楚夏仍在夕阳中伫立。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 楚夏的心理问题：高功能抑郁症，自罪妄想，复杂性创伤后应激障碍  
> 严格来说不是m哦。


	4. 予我疼痛（上）

——  
  
次日。  
  
由于长时间独居，家里太乱实在不适合接待人，程灵收拾了一上午东西，而后感觉有些累，买了盒饭补充体力。  
  
她在在床上躺成一个“大”字，黑猫包子慵懒地趴在她身旁。她终于有时间好好地考虑，自己为什么要答应这种奇奇怪怪的事。  
  
也许是楚夏纤细而稍显骨节的手，令人想要用力攥住，看着白皙的肌肤在紧勒的压力下充血，留下淡淡的红印。  
  
但按照一贯的作风，自己并不会因为一时的欲望去做什么需要担负责任的事，毕竟相较渴望，她对麻烦的恐惧似乎更加强烈。  
  
或许是在楚夏说出她的动机－－因为没人管教她而不安的时候，自己产生了一种很奇妙的感觉，似乎是怜悯与好奇的结合。  
  
自身的行动力与意志力都很强大的组织部长，为什么会有这样的心态呢？  
  
或许自己就是单纯的想吧，程灵想道。由于在自己身 上试过，对于度的掌握应该还是可以的。既然对方同意，不玩过火便无伤大雅。  
  
正想着，程灵听到铁门被叩了三声。她麻利地爬起来，透过猫眼确认对方的身份。  
  
确实是楚夏，而且是平常见不到的穿着便装的楚夏(因为学校要求穿校服）－－她身着稍显宽松的干净白色衬衫，深灰的运动裤与白色布鞋，披着淡蓝的春装外套。能够看出她十分的紧张，如请求的时候一般戳着手指。  
  
“欢迎。”程灵开了门让楚夏进来，指指桌子上的两个水杯，“喝水吗，我找了个没用过的杯子，我的在那边。”  
  
“谢谢。”楚夏显得有点惶恐，“其实我带了，但我中途不会喝的。对了，证明在这里。”  
  
“啊，这个没关系，你想喝可以随意。不过既然决定要这么做了，我得先立点规矩。”程灵接过楚夏的两张自愿证明，分别看了一遍并用圆珠笔签上自己的名字，然后将其中一张递给楚夏。  
  
“什么规矩……？”楚夏疑问道。  
  
“很简单，我能接受的范围是不见血，点到为止，毕竟出什么事我负担不起。在这个范围内，如果到了你接受不了的程度，你直接和我说，我会立即停下。”程灵说，“而且，事后必须妥善地处理，我这里有冰敷的袋子，我希望你回家24小时后用湿毛巾热敷。明白吗？”  
  
“好，我明白。对了，工具我有带。”楚夏答道，她从肩上挎着的布包里拿出一把较宽的木质戒尺，上面用繁体密密麻麻地刻着朱子家训。  
  
正拿起杯水喝的程灵差点一口喷出来：“噗。这是从你家长那儿偷来的吧……听着，别用这个，我看着就脑袋疼。”  
  
“是家长给我的，但是这个好久没用过了。”楚夏解释。  
  
“那……用什么呢？”  
  
“悄悄告诉你，我有工具。”程灵有点故作神秘，“你跟我来。”  
  
“诶……”  
  
面前仍然是一道铁门，推开门却是一间比一般的卧室稍小的空库房，两侧各有一排暖气，墙面与地都是未铺砖的灰色水泥。  
  
比较显眼的是窗台上铺了一块白毛巾，上方放置着不同规格的竹条，令人看着有些害怕。  
  
“尽管不会破皮但以防万一，我都消过毒了。”程灵说，“自己挑一个去。”  
  
“嗯，麻烦你了。话说，你为什么会有……？”楚夏走到近前端详，并疑惑地问道。  
  
“啊，我有点恋痛来着。你不也是吗？”程灵说道。  
  
“恋……痛？”楚夏的表情显得有些诧异。  
  
“嗯，就是喜欢一定程度的疼痛的意思。”程灵解释。  
  
“我好像不是，我只是觉得需要有个人来惩罚我。”楚夏说道，眼神稍有迷离地看向别处。  
  
“这样啊。”程灵稍作思考，事情似乎没有她之前理解得那么简单。楚夏并不是仅仅为自己奇怪的癖好找了个借口，那种眼神……并不像。  
  
“在开始之前，你能不能先说说最近具体做错了什么事，需要受到惩罚呢？”  
  
“我最近不够努力，有时候完不成学习任务，跟不上做好的计划。我对待别人不够认真，工作上不仔细总是出错，还有数竞那件事……”楚夏的语气像是在做检讨。  
  
“有没有和谁说过你的烦恼呢？”程灵问。  
  
“只有你。其实，因为你好像不太在意别人怎么样的样子，我才敢和你说的。”  
  
“你认为受到惩罚后能够更好地投入到学习和工作中？”  
  
“嗯。至少会更加不敢懈怠。”  
  
“你最近太累了吧，这肯定会导致你的工作效率下降。我要是像你那么干估计早就受不了。”程灵耸耸肩。  
  
“我不累，我知道劳逸结合....之前我一直这么过来的，而且我几乎从来不熬夜，所以我觉得只是我自己懈怠了的问题。”  
  
“我是说心理压力太大了。”程灵撇撇嘴，这姑娘果然就是标准的好学生，连放松都不知道怎么放松也是可怜，“你有去看过心理医生吗？”  
  
“我觉得我不需要。毕竟正常的生活还是没问题的.......而且我父亲不会喜欢我去精神卫生中心的。我只是希望被严格地管教，因为让我有些害怕的可能是我觉得自己不够勤奋的问题。这听起来不太正常.....但真的仅此而已。”说到这里，楚夏露出一丝苦笑。  
  
这真的很奇怪。的确，楚夏在学校的任何表现都一向十分出色，成绩一流， 平常的社交上收放自如。最近就算像她说的稍有退步，也没有出现可见的精神状态上的问题。  
  
程灵不知道自己为什么要想这么多。协议已经签好了，自己也有实践的愿望，没有追根究底地就对方的动机问来问去的理由。  
  
也许她真的只是最近缺乏些动力，想督促自己进步吧。我不过是恰好借着这个机会欺负欺负这个傻乎乎的好学生。  
  
程灵中止了思考：“行吧，去对面洗手间把手洗了，回来拿一个给我。”


	5. 予我疼痛（中）

此时端正站着的楚夏，已经将白色衬衫的袖子挽至手肘之上，做好了全盘接受痛苦的准备。  
  
接受惩罚的部位是左小臂内侧，因为手掌会过于明显。  
  
“所以，你能接受什么数目？”程灵的语气显得有些若无其事。  
  
“一百。”  
  
“啊？”程灵听到这数目，下巴可要掉下来了，“你不要命啦？”  
  
“我认为不多，少了没有效果。小时候有家法，这只能算个起步。”楚夏不动声色地说道，全然不顾眼前人的一脸惊诧。  
  
“哈，那先做着看，你要是不行了就说，我停下。”程灵说。  
  
“嗯，不过－－在开始之前，我要给自己立个规矩。”  
  
“？”  
  
“不能叫出声，不能躲，不然就不算。我希望这种痛苦能够让我记住。如果我喊停，请你停下，但还是请提醒我我说过这句话。”楚夏的语气无情得像是在惩处别人。  
  
“心真狠。要不是我觉得欺负你还蛮好玩的，我才不做这苦差事。”程灵说道。  
  
“我和你是平等的，程灵同学。你帮我这个忙，我很感谢；但如果你在日常中欺负我，我必然还击。”  
  
典型的楚夏。尽管思路清奇，原则还是很清楚的。  
  
“好了，手掌朝上搭在窗台上，胳膊露出来。安全考虑，预热一下再开始。你自己说的不叫不躲，希望你别忘了。”程灵说着举起楚夏选择的竹条－－是宽而长的、看上去就感觉很疼的那种，等待着对方的动作。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
楚夏做了一个深呼吸，随即按照要求搭了上去。她半扎的头发垂在略显单薄的肩上，脊背却挺得很直，给人纤弱而倔强的观感。未受凌虐的肌肤光洁如玉，雪白的手腕内侧隐隐可见青色的血管。  
  
这副样子的楚夏无疑很大程度地激起了程灵的施虐欲望，她甚至有些恶作剧般地期待这平日里总是镇定自若的冰山美人承受痛苦时的隐忍表情。  
  
别急，慢慢来。  
  
啪。竹条首先轻轻落下，是还不至于造成痛苦的程度。  
  
啪，啪，啪，啪，啪，啪。竹条施加的力度逐渐加重，于楚夏的手臂上留下淡淡的红印。  
  
楚夏轻微地颤抖了一下，但很快恢复了镇静，毕竟这只是预热而已。  
  
“准备好了吗？”程灵手上的动作没有停止，但抬起头来看着楚夏。  
  
“可以了。”  
  
“那就开始。”程灵宣布道，“你报数吧，我懒得数。断了就加一下，到五十休息查看情况，行吗？”  
楚夏点点头，算是默许。  
  
啪！  
  
伴随清脆的一响，本来已经泛红的小臂上被甩出一道可见的红痕。程灵在打完这一下之后下意识地瞟了一眼楚夏——她刚刚有意无意地把这下加重了。没什么特别的原因，就是好奇这个看似刀枪不入的冰美人会有怎样的反应。  
  
“呜……”这一下可不轻，也许因为疼痛突如其来，太久没有像这样挨过打的楚夏忍不住轻轻呜咽出声。  
  
“这么快就出声了啊。”程灵的语气平淡中带着一丝玩味，“要我轻点嘛？”  
  
“不用，重来吧。”楚夏抿住嘴，重新调整好了姿势。  
  
－－啪！第二道红痕交叠在第一道上，而这次楚夏受住，并报：“一。”  
  
啪！啪！啪！啪！……疼痛像雨点般落下，触目惊心的噼啪声响起。楚夏虽然努力坚持平稳地报出数来，但由于忍痛，嘴唇被紧咬得发白。  
  
“……二十二，二十三，二十四，二十五……呜。”  
  
“不算。”两人几乎异口同声。  
  
程灵其实很享受这种打击的节奏感，相比接受疼痛，她似乎更倾向于施加疼痛。而不得不说，楚夏这种自律忍耐的类型在这方面很合她的胃口－－尽管日常生活中没什么共同语言，脱离了此刻的身份，她俩不过是处世观念天差地别的对手。  
  
“……四十八，四十九……五十。”  
  
程灵停手，观察楚夏受伤的情况：尽管注意了打击位置上的均匀，但因为受击很多，已经出现了稍大块的淤血。  
  
“痛吗？”程灵问道。  
  
“大概。”楚夏的回答模棱两可了些，看来残余的刺痛仍未散尽，但她仍保持着原来的姿势。  
  
“那，继续吗？”楚夏问道。  
  
“面积太小了。”程灵说。  
  
“？”  
  
“受力面积太小了。现在已经肿成这样，再继续下去，我怕不好恢复。要不……”  
  
“要不什么？”  
  
“换一个位置，臀部或者大腿。这是训诫经常用到的部位，不是吗？”  
  
“这……不合适吧。”楚夏的反应是本能的，她对于界线的意识十分的强。  
  
“不用脱，留下秋裤。”意识到被误解的程灵尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，样子看上去不像是动了什么歪心思。  
  
“那，好。”楚夏把运动裤褪到脚踝处，米白的秋裤是稍宽松的，没有太显线条。  
  
“你那戒尺借我一下？”程灵说道，“不看那密密麻麻的字，作为工具应该还是不错的。”  
  
“好。”  
  
仍然要先预热。楚夏站正，微微垂头，而程灵执戒尺逐渐落力地挥下。  
  
“数目和之前一样，规矩也一样。做好准备了？”相较开始时的慵懒，程灵此时的语气多了几分凌厉。她稍许有些带入施刑者的角色了，或者说这本就在她的天性当中——而现今得到释放。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章是夏夏的视角了  
> 切换突然，必须说一声


	6. 予我疼痛（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏夏视角！  
> 我本人相比夏夏更像灵灵诶……所以写得有点费心思ww

“请开始吧。”楚夏的声音微微颤抖。面对仍剩下一半的痛苦，她怎么可能不怕－－如果不怕，也就失去了效果。但倔强的楚夏，怎么可能就这样展露她的恐惧呢？

“一，二，三，四，五，六……”她双手紧握，四片指甲戳着手心的肉，竭尽全力将身体挺得板直。

主动承担责任，自觉接受痛苦，并以坚强的态度面对，为未来增添警戒。

这是楚家人固有的习惯与作风，沉重的期望与爱也步步塑造了楚夏的人格。再一次被它紧缚之时，她在剧痛中感到久违的亲切。

楚夏，克制自身的劣性，全身心投入到计划之中，如果你不想被未来更加惨痛地毒打。

于是她一下一下地受着。剧烈的疼痛竟然使得大脑无比清醒，精神高度集中于炸裂似的每一击。

她已然无法抽身，却全然没有后悔。她太想念这种痛楚了。

“……四十七，四十八，四十九，五十。”这一次她忍得很平稳，中途仅断过一次。

到了数，程灵收了手，见楚夏仍在等待什么的样子，戏谑地问道：“意犹未尽？”

“没……没有。”楚夏没有游离，此刻她实实地站在地面上，她只是想在这被暴雨浇淋而获得的清醒中多待上几秒。

她转过身来看着程灵，那人倚着墙，的脸上带着一种恶趣味式的欣喜－－不知道是不是错觉，眼神似乎也柔和了些许。

虽然不好意思再要求什么，但吊儿郎当的，实在不值得赞许。

“谢谢你，程灵。让你做这么奇怪的事也是为难你了。”楚夏平静地说道。

“其实我还挺乐意的。”程灵笑了笑，“但有一说一，我们算是两清了吧，到学校就回归正常的关系，你过你的我过我的。”

“那当然，但这件事是我拜托你，不算两清。如果有机会我还会补偿你的。”楚夏认真地说道，尽管借此机会，她并不希望自己的目的被认为是用肉体来赎罪。

两人离开了给人惩戒室既视感的库房，程灵叫楚夏在客厅等着，自己去厨房拿冰袋。

楚夏这才仔细地观察了周围的布景，程灵家的长沙发前放了两个灰色的布袋沙发，电视柜上摆着psp、游戏手柄以及各种奇形怪状的魔方。

她在长沙发上坐下－－她微微侧过身来缓解身后被压迫的疼痛。她的手边是一本关于密码学的书籍。

她到底学了多少理论知识啊，楚夏心想。

“喏，冰袋给你，自己敷上。”

那人握着冰袋的手进入视线。那双手很漂亮，能够令人轻易联想到它们的主人是个十分灵秀的人。

楚夏看着，居然有点出神，开始想象它们一页一页地翻开令人费解的天书，握着钢笔在米白色的纸上书写公式。

“喂，还要不要了，我手要冻僵了。”程灵嚷嚷道。

“……啊，要。”思绪被猛然拽回，楚夏连忙接过冰袋，“谢谢。”

“我不看。”程灵背过身去。

楚夏放了心，轻轻趴在沙发上，将冰袋一一贴在伤处。强烈的刺痛于触及皮肤的一瞬间传遍全身，她不禁一颤。

这时……

“喵~”一团黑乎乎的忽然贴到了楚夏脸上。

“诶……”

“喵！”楚夏感到湿漉漉的鼻子在她脸上蹭，有点痒痒的。

“程灵……它是……？”面对突如其来的亲热，她一时不知道该怎么办好。不忘补充道：“我穿好了。”

“啊，”程灵一拍脑门，“这是包子，小区底下捡的猫，现在已经肥得不像样了。”

包子仍然用脸磨蹭着楚夏，跟吸不够似的。

痛楚中的楚夏忍不住将手放在包子身上，毛茸茸温乎乎的触感很治愈。包子心满意足地打着呼噜。

“哈，它可能看上你了。”程灵调侃道。

“没道理啊，我身上又没有猫的气味……”楚夏疑惑不解之际，包子直接开舔。

“诶诶诶－－程灵，它太亲热了……”

“总不能白嫖吧？”程灵笑了笑，“放心，它打了疫苗除了虫。不乐意放下来就好啦。”

“呜……”

虽然不好意思承认吧，楚夏其实挺喜欢猫咪憨态可掬的样子，但她并没想过养宠物这种事。不好打理是其一，害怕突然的失去是其二。

“明天这个时候记得自己用热毛巾敷上。”程灵似乎是满不在乎地说道，自己在一旁转起了魔方。

冷敷时间满了，楚夏便要辞去，说是有预习要做，不能耽误。

“回学校该怎么过还怎么过。”楚夏系上白色布鞋的袋子，披上青蓝的外套，显得身材修长挺秀，顿时恢复了往日清冷高雅的模样。

“是啊，我可不希望别人觉得我和竞争对手之间有什么奇奇怪怪的交易。”

“我不会说出去的，协议上有写。顺便，程灵同学，我希望你按时完成作业，你的行为让委员会很头疼。”楚夏正色道。

“就问你们委员会有第二个考得过我的？哈哈。”程灵撇撇嘴，“管好自己吧好干部，我心里有数。”

“至少我不会松懈的。”楚夏的语气像是不甘示弱，也像是在做保证。

“我也不会。月考榜上见！”程灵挥挥手。

程灵与楚夏的第一次实践就这样收了尾。

这样古怪的人，今后，不会再有过多的交集了吧？

殊不知，两根孤独的命线悄然交织，穿过梦魇和黎明，直至牵扯滴血的心脏，直至再也无法分割。


End file.
